Sam's Dean
by monkie16
Summary: Sam is very possesive of Dean


Sam looked up from his laptop when he heard the door open and let out a relieved sigh when he saw Dean walk through the door. "Dean why did you leave? Where'd you go?" Sam questioned.

"For a drive, why?"

"Because we just found out that we're immortal and that our mom was a celestial being. I also discovered, that actually wasn't our father." Dean told him.

**Few Hours earlier…**

Dean and Sam walked into the cave and saw an old women sitting in the corner with a pot before her. "You are wondering why you have more energy and your scares have disappeared and wounds have healed." The women said, voicing their questions.

"That's right," Sam said in awe.

"You both are immortal, your father, Sam is older then all things. Your father, Dean was an Angel and your mother was a celestial maiden," the women said and then she disappeared. Sam grabbed Dean's hand and led him out of the cave and into the car Dean dropped Sam off at the hotel and drove off.

**Back to present time…**

Dean lay next to Sam on the bed. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and held him close. Dean looked up at Sam "I'm not going anywhere Dean I'm staying right here." Sam murmured.

Dean nodded. "It's weird Sammy, my body doesn't hurt anymore and I feel younger." Dean whispered.

"Your body hurt? Why didn't you tell me, Dean?" Sam demanded.

"I didn't want you to worry about me…" Dean answered

"Damn it Dean! I deserved to know!" Sam snapped looking down at Dean.

"Sorry Sammy," Dean whispered looking into Sam's eyes. Sam bent down and captured Dean's lips in a gentle kiss, Dean pulled back and laid his head on Sam's chest and fell asleep Sam following close behind.

Sam's eye's snapped open and his eyes turned black as he levitated a still sleeping Dean to the car he opened the car door and levitated Dean into the back seat then he jumped into the drivers seat and sped off. Dean woke up with a groan, but bolted straight up when he saw that he was in the backseat of his baby. "Sammy what's going on?" Dean asked.

"They were going to kill you Dean!" Sam cried.

"Sammy, are you forgetting we're immortal." Dean reminded him.

"Yes we can, Dean. There are ways to kill everything." Sam whimpered.

"Well, Sammy if I die, you just have to let me go." Dean said.

"No, I don't, I wont ever let you die ever!" Sam barked.

"Slow down Sammy, and stop at the next diner and we'll talk and eat. Okay?" Dean said. Sam nodded as he slowed down when he saw a diner he pulled into the parking lot and parked in the front they got out of the car and Sam wrapped his arm around Dean's waist possessively when he saw everyone staring at Dean lustfully.

"So how did I die?" Dean asked when they sat down in a booth far from everyone.

"We were sleeping in the hotel and a group of demons barged in and pointed a gun at your heart and shot you. You died Dean, it wasn't a regular gun it was made to kill demons and people like us." Sam told him as tears started to run down his face.

"I'm right here Sammy, and I'm fine." Dean reassured Sam as he wiped away his tears.

"What can I get you boys?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have the ultimate omelette with some coffee." Dean ordered.

"I'll have pancakes with some orange juice." Sam added after some thought.

"Coming right up!" the waitress said then she left with a wink at Dean.

Dean cell phone rang "Hello" Dean answered "Dean this is David you saved me and my boyfriend from a reaper the voice on the other end said "oh hey Dave what can I do for ya" Dean asked "people at the place I work have been disappearing then they turn up two days later dead all shrunken up and withered" Dave said "do you live in the same place" Dean asked "yeah and I'll have cupcakes waiting for when you get here" Dave said "all right we'll be there in a couple of days and you're a man after my own heart" Dean said then he hung up.

"Who the hell was that?" Sam demanded "David I saved him and his boyfriend a year ago from a reaper" Dean explained then he took a bite from his omelette Sam nodded and took a bite of his pancakes. When they where done eating Dean tossed some bills on the counter and they walked out to the car and sped off.

"So where are we going exactly" Sam asked "to La see what you can find about disappearing people that turn up two day's later shrunken and withered up" Dean said "alright" Sam said and pulled out his laptop. Dean saw that Sam was falling asleep and pulled drove to the hotel that was ahead he parked the car and they went into the office and got a room Sam glared at the attendant who was flirting with Dean when Dean got the key Sam grabbed Dean's arm and dragged him to the room.

When they got into their room Sam shoved Dean up against the door and crushed his mouth to Dean's in a bruising kiss their tongues tangled together then Sam pulled back and ripped off Dean's clothes then he threw Dean onto the bed and crawled on top of him when someone started banging on the door Sam pulled off his jeans and was about to kiss Dean when the door was kicked open "Shit" Dean cried well Sam just glared hatefully at the person standing in the doorway.


End file.
